jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid77/Historia o smokach i Berk
Hejka zaczynam pisać opowiadania na moim blogu i prosiłabym o wyrozumiałość, ponieważ dopiero zaczynam. Wiec tak: *Na Berk już nie zabijają smoków tylko je tresują. *Historia dzieje się po JWS2 *Nie zabraknie Hiccstrid. *Ckawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek lotki *Jest Valka *Stoick żyje *Jest nowa bochaterka Kami jest to siostra Sączysmarka (ma ostrokosa imieniem Niko) *Wszyscy mają po 19 lat *Narazie będzie pisane oczami Czkawki. Myślę że to na tyle będę starała dodawać wpisy jak najczęściej ( ale NIE obiecuje) Czkawki ROŹDZIAŁ 1 W Berk nastał nowy pięky ranek. Od dawna nie zabijamy smoków teraz to nasi przyjaciele tak jak Szczerbatek jest moim. Czasem zastanawiam się co zrobił bym bez niego. Jak wyglądało by moje życie bez smoków pewnie nadal zabijalismy by je a ja robił bym w kużni z Pyskaczem. No nic idę do akademi pora zacząć nowe ćwiczenia z przyjaciółmi. -Hej Wszystkim- Powiedziałem wchodząc do SA -Hej -Odpowiedziała mi Astrid. Tak ta cud blądynka z pięknymi jak morze oczami. Boje powiedzieć jej ja bardzo mi na niej zależy. Boje się odzucenia? Sam niewiem czego. Powiem jej to w odpowiednim momęcie. Wszystki oczy skierowały się na czkawkę. - No to co zaczynamy zajęcia?-Spytałem- Dziś zaczniemy od Quizu. -Nie - Powiedzieli wszyscy oprócz Astrid i Kami -Podziele was na grupy pierwsza to Śledzik, Astrid i Sączysmark a druga to Bliżniaki i Kami. -Ile s... - Zaczołem mówic lecz przerwał mi Pyskacz który właśnie wszedł do akademi - Astrid i Czkawka potrzebuje waszej pomocy chodzcie ze mną- Powiedział Pyskacz. - Dobra, więc Śledzi poprowadzisz resztę zajęć ok? - Aczemu nie moge zrobi tego choć raz ja?- Zapytał Mieczyk - Bo brakuje ci rozumu gdzieś tutaj-Odpowiedziała mu Szpadka pukając się lekko w czoło. I bliżniaki wdały się w bójkę jeszcze brakuje tu ognia i ostrych narzędzi. - Śledziku do pilnuj proszę zeby się nie pozabijali. Za niedlugo wrócimy- Popatrzyłem na resztę tylko Kami siedziała z naburmuszoną miną gdzyby ktoś zabrał jej lizaka. U ASTRID I CZKAWKI - Dokąd idziemy- Czkawka - Zaraz zobaczysz - Powiedział Pyskacz Za kilka minut dotarliśmy do Gothi - Suchajcie Gruby ciężko zachorował by go wyleczć potrzeba kwiat Niewinności (taki tam wymyśliłam) Znajduje się on na wyspie Łupieszcuw polecicie po niego?- zapytał -No jasne - odpowiedziała Astrid która jeszcze nic nie powiedziała.- To kiedy wyruszamy - Leccie jak najszybciej- Zwrócił się Pyskacz No to w drogę - Czkawka Razem z Astrid ruszyliśmy po kwiat. Właściwie to nie myślałem o nim tylko o 19 urodzinach Astrid. Odbędą się one za 4 dni muszę pomyśleć na prezetem dla nej. Nagle z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos przyjaciółki - Czkawka co ty taki zamyślony dzisiaj? Co - Zapytała z pięknym uśmiechem. Który odwzajemniłem. - A nic myślę o Grubym co takiego mu się nagle stało jeszcze wczoraj był zdrowy jak ryba ciekawe. - Masz racje troche dziwne. Już jesteśmy na miejscu. -Astrid Zaczeliśmy szukać tego kwiata. Po niecałej godzinie znaleźliśmy go i ruszyliśmy do domu. ROŹDZIAŁ 2 Gdy wróciliśmy z wyprawy było już póżno więc odprowadziłem Astrid i sam poszedłem do swojego domu. W domu jak zawsze zjadłem kolacje i razem ze Szczerbatkiem poszłem do swojego pokoju. - Jak myślisz Szczerbolu co moge dać Astrid na urodziny zostało mi mało czasu, właściwie 3 dni. -Zapytałem - Wrrrrrrrrrreeee ( Nie mam pojęcia) - Powiedział przyjaciel - A może pierścionek co?- Krzyknołem uradowany- taki błękitny jak kolor jej oczu. Szczerbatek spojrzał się na mnie z uradowaną miną i zaczoł mnie lizać - Dobra dobra spokuj Mordko wiesz że to sie nie zmywa? Ok jutro zabieram się za prace.- powiedziałem i razem z Mordką poszliśmy spać. ROŹDZIAŁ 3 Jak zawsze rano obudził mnie Szczerbatek liżąc po twarzy ale też skacząc po łóżku. Już dobra! Wstaje ty gadzie mój- Powiedziałem. Ubrałem się i zeszłem na śniadanie które jak codzień przygotowywała mama. Zjadłem ze smakiem. -Cześć synu.- Powiedział mój ojciec wchodząc do domu. - Cześć tato. - Pyskacz prosił byś dzisiaj pomogł mu w kuźni. To jak pomorzesz?-Zapytał Stoick. - A Smocza akademia? Zajęcia dziś miałem nauczyć wszystkich ciekawych rzeczy które nauczyła mnie mama.-Czkawka. -To zróbcie sobie wolne. Pewnie wszyscy się ucieszą.- Muwiąc to wyszedł na patrol wyspy. Ja w tym czasie zjadłem śniadanie. - Pa mamo wróce wieczorem. - Pa synu- odpowiedziała mi i zajeła się sobą. Idąc do SA spotkałem idące w te samą stronę Kami i Szpadke. -Hej dziewczyny!- Krzyknołem. Obie koleżanki obrociły się w mją stronę i odpowiedziały jedno głośnie - Cześć Czkawka!- Czekając na mnie. -Idziecie do SA?- Zapytałem -Tak- Odpowedziała Kami -A gdzie mogłybyśmy isć coooo?- Zapytała Szpadka. Lecz przerwała jej Kami. -Czkawka co dziś robisz? Bo tak myślałam że mugłbyś podłuczyć mnie troszkę. Przecież wiesz że za dobra ja to w tresowaniu smoków nie jestem.- Kami - Wiesz Kami idę do akademi by odwołać zajęcia bo dziś pomagam Pyskaczowi. Ale może kiedyś nadtym pomyśle.- Odpowiedziałem. - Tak?!! To znakomicie!- Powiedziała i zazeła kleić się do chłopaka. Tak naprawdę to nie chcę uczyć Kami niedość że nie darze ją takom samą sympatią jak innych to jeszcze dawać jej prywatne lekcje co? Nie będe traktować jej jakoś specjalnie i niesprawiedliwie.- Pomyślał Czkwaka. Cała trójka wreście dotarła do SA gdzie czekał na nią Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk. Zdziwiło mnie to że niebyło jeszcze Astrid. Lecz skorzystam z okazij - Pomyślałem. -Hej-(Kami, Szpadka i Czkawka) -Hej-( Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk). - Niema jeszcze Astrid- Powiedział Sączysmark. -No to skorzystam z okazji i powiem wam co robimy na urodziny Astrid ok?- Powiedziałem. -Ok-Wszyscy) -No więc impreza odbędzie się za 3 dni będzie na placu o godz. 15.00. Wiadro ze Svenem upiekom ciasta i tort. Mieczyk Szpadka i Sączysmark ustroją plac a Kami ze śledzikiem zajmą się prezętami.-Skończyłem - Ok, a co ty będziesz robił-Zapytał Mieczyk -A ja zabiore Ją rano jak najdalej od wyspy bo przecierz ma to być niespodzianka prawda? Wrócimy na wyznaczoną godzine. Nagle do akademi weszła Astrid. - Hejka coś mnie omineło? O czym rozmawiacie?- Zapytała dziewczyna. -Hej Astrid mówimy o twoim przy...- Zaczoł Śledzik lecz dostał z łokcia od Kami która była najbleżej -Oooo -Zapytała- O co wam chodzi? -Mówimy o twoim spóżnieniu martwiliśmy się wszyscy co nie?- Wybrnołem z niezręcznej sytuacji. -Acha. To co robimy na zajęciach hmmm? - A właśnie zapomniałem wam powiedzieć że dziś zajęć nie będzie. Macie wolne bo musze pomuc Pyskaczowi. To do zobaczenia jutro. - Powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Gdy szłem podbiegł do mnie Szczerbatek razem z Wichurą. Wrrrrr( Gdzie idziesz?)- Szczerbatek -Do kuźni idziecie ze mną? Smoki nic mi nie odpowiedziały tylko poszły ze mną. ROŹDZIAŁ 4 W kuźni spotkałem prawą rękę mojego taty- Pyskacza. Który właśnie kończył ostrzyć miecz. Gdy mnie zobaczył powiedział: -Cześc Czkawka potrzebuje twojej pomocy.-Zaczoł -Cześc własnie słyszałem że mam do ciebie wpaść. O co chodzi?- Załytałem. - Oto że zbliżają się czyjeś urodziny i ty dobrze wiesz czyje prawda? - Tak urodziny Astrid. - No więc chcę zrobić dla niej topur z całkiem lepszego i wytrzymalszego surowca lecz kupiec spóżnia się i dziś dostałem wiadomość że nie zdąży na czas i mi go nie dowiezie poleciał byś po niego na Szczerbatku? -Oczywiście że tak ale ja też chciałem zrobić prezęt dla Astrid. A niewiem ile mi to zajmie. Dokąd zdążył dopłynąć? - Jest za wyspą Łupierzców dosyć spory kawałek to napewno cały dzień drogi. To jak wylecisz jutro z samego ranka a dziś zrób dla niej prezęt dobrze? - Ok więc jutro będziesz miał materiał dozobaczenia. - Dobra to rób co masz robić a ja już ide. Po skączonej rozmowie Pyskacz poszedł a ja wziełem się ostro do roboty. Po 4 godzinach roboty zostało mi tylko wystudzić pierścionek i go ozdobić lecz nagle ktoś zasłonił mi oczy ii zaczoł mowić; -Hej Czkawka co tam robisz- Usłyszałem piękny głos Astrid. Odruchowo schowałem pierścionek do kieszeni. -O cześć Astrid zaskoczyłaś mnie.- Powiedziałem nieco innym głosem z uśmiechem - Czemu przerwałeś pracę nigdy tego nie robisz?- Zapytała -Właściwie to dobiero zaczynam-Skłamałem-Ulepszam swoją tarcze. -Acha bo myślałam że gdzieś razem polecimy niewiem może na polane? Ale jak jesteś zajęty to zapytał Kami i Szpadkę. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć wybiegła z kuźni jak torpeda. Jedyne co mnie zastanowiało to to że czemu przyszła się najpierw mnie spytać o co chodziło? Może coś do mnie czuje? Już sam niewiem postanowiłem skączyć pracę. Gdy już to zrobiłem zabrałem gotowy pierścionek i zapakowałem go w całkiem ładne pudełeczko. - Mam nadzieje że sie jej spodoba - Powiedziałem bardzo cicho i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. W Berk robiło się jeż ciemno lecz w oddali spostrzegłem Szczerbatka bawiącego się z Wichurą. Oba smoki ganiały w trawie przewracając się i podgryzając wzajemnie. Świetnie to wyglądało lecz nie tylko ja się przyglądałem ganiającym smokom bo była to też moja koleżanka Kami.Podszedłem do niej i usiadłem na trawie. -Fajny widok nie?-Zapytała dodając- Niezła przyjażń- Powiedziała i usiadła obok mnie. - Tak niezła. A ty co jeszcze nie w domu? - Nie zawsze wieczorami lubię sobie pospacerować sama - dodała -Acha. -I jak przemyślałeś moją prośbe? -Zapytała. -Co jaką prośbę?-Powiedziałem - No o indiwidualnym (Soryy jak żle napisałam) nauczaniu. No wiesz o tresurze smoków.-Kami - No bo wiesz - Postanowiłem powiedzieć jej to co myślę ale delikatnie.- Myślę że jako nauczyciel w SA powinienem być sprawiedliwy i uczyć wszystkich na równi i nie dawać korepetycji no sama wiesz o co chodzi Kami.- Powiedziałem jej to co myśle - Tak czyli jak chcę osobne zajęcia to wszyscy albo nikt tak?- Zapytała -Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Cieszę się ze rozumiesz. Ja muszę już iść jutro czeka mnie ciężki dzień to pa. - Cześc Czkawka pa. Gdy szłem w kierunku domu podbiegł do mnie szczęśliwy Szczerbatek. - I jak tam było u nowej dziewczyny?- Zapytałem przyjaciela. -wreeer wreaaaaaar wrrrrr( Co u jakiej dziewczyny Wichura to moja koleżanka)- Powiedział smok na co się zaśmiałem lecz po chwili dodał -Wrrrrrreaa wrrrrrrrrrrr wrauuuuu( A Astrid? Przecież jej się podobasz ona ci się podoba i.....) Nie skączył bo mu przerwałem - Że co podobam się Astrid-Zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. -wrrauuuu( No tak)- Szczerbol -Skąd to wiesz zapytałem uradowany. - Wrrrrrrrrr wrauuuuum wwwwrrrrrrr( Wichura mi o wszystkim powieziała)- Odpowiedział A ja w tej chwili byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Czyli mam szanse. Astrid mnie kocha- powiedziałem w myślach. ROŹDZIAŁ 5 - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania